finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixion (Final Fantasy X)
Ixion is a Lightning-elemental aeon in Final Fantasy X who can be summoned into battle. Ixion also appears as a boss in both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Ixion's fayth form is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Profile Ixion resembles a unicorn, with a long, golden horn and dark blue skin and gray mane and tail. He has gold bracers on his front legs. The symbol for Ixion and Djose is annotated with the kanji for thunder . Obtained Ixion is obtained when Tidus completes the Cloister of Trials in Djose Temple. Battle Ixion has high Defense and magic defense attributes. Ixion can exceed maximum damage when Kimahri upgrades his Celestial Weapon, the Spirit Lance. As a Lightning elemental aeon, Ixion absorbs Lightning and is weak to Water. Ixion's special move is Aerospark, where Ixion will fire two discs that collide with a single enemy, causing non-elemental damage. The attack also negates certain special magical effects: Haste, NulAll, Protect, Reflect, Regen and Shell. Ixion's Overdrive is Thor's Hammer, which charges electrical energy on the tip of the horn and fires it toward the enemy, lifting it into the air. A blast of lightning is then sent to the enemy in mid-air, causing lightning damage. Ixion's victory pose is to rear on his hind legs. Stats ;Base stats ;Stat growth Ixion's stat growth depends on the number of battles fought and Yuna's stats. Abilities After obtaining the Summoner's Soul from Belgemine when she is fought for the second time, aeons can learn most abilities available to the main party by using items in specific quantities. See here what abilities can be learned this way. Equipment Aeons also have "equipment", though it is not generally visible in-game. Ixion's weapon initially has an empty slot, followed by Piercing, followed by - (aeon exclusive trait that protects against instant death and all negative status effects except for Curse and Eject), and finally another empty slot. Once Kimahri's Celestial Weapons is upgraded with at least the crests, Ixion's weapon gains Break Damage Limit. His armor contains Sensor, Break HP Limit, Break MP Limit and Lightning Eater. Boss ''Final Fantasy X'' Ixion is fought as a boss various times against other summoners. In the International and HD Remaster versions Dark Ixion can be encountered in the Thunder Plains and must be fought twice in succession to be defeated, although the party can exit the plains and leave the second fight for a later time if they wish. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Ixion returns as a boss under Shuyin's control. He is fought in the Djose Temple and according to the Al Bhed, found a way to merge with their machina. Because of this Ixion is the only aeon to have altered model due to having machina components junctioned to it. Musical themes Each Chamber of the Fayth is filled with a version of the "Hymn of the Fayth", each being sung by the fayth of the aeon within the chamber. Ixion's fayth is a bass male, though his voice is more subdued than others'. Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ixion is summonable by Yuna in-battle to perform either ground Bravery attack, Aerospark, or aerial HP attack, Thor's Hammer. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Whilst not physically appearing Yuna can summon Ixion's Glyph to use Aerospark. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Ixion FFX.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Ixion Icon.png|Summon icon. FFRK Ixion.png|Summon sprite. Mobius Final Fantasy Ixion appears as an ability card. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ixion in his ''Final Fantasy X appearance appears in this Japanese game published by Square Enix. ''Triple Triad Ixion from ''Final Fantasy X appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery FFXINTPS2 Ixion Idle.png|Render in International. Ffx-fayth ixion.jpg|Ixion's fayth. IxionSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Ixion's seal. Summoning-Ixion-FFX-HD.jpg|Yuna summons Ixion. Defender x battle.jpg|Ixion summoned in battle. FFX Attack Ixion.PNG|Ixion's regular attack. Ixion_Victory_Pose.png|Victory pose. Ixion Victory Pose.gif Ixion-Aerospark-FFX-HD.JPG|Aerospark in the HD version. IxionXConcept.jpg|Concept art of Ixion. FF10 Ixion Artwork.jpg|Colored concept art. Final-fantasy-creatures-ixion-ffx.gif|Final Fantasy Creatures Kai figure. Etymology Trivia *Ramuh's staff in Final Fantasy XV resembles Ixion from Final Fantasy X. Category:Aeons in Final Fantasy X